season 6b in a different way
by s.haleb
Summary: basically a Hanna and Caleb (haleb) story of them getting back together. new version of 6x11 and on. two-shot for now, but may be longer


This begins right after Hanna and Caleb saw each other for the first time since they broke up, right after he left her hotel room. Also, Caleb is not aware of the fact that Hanna came back "that night".

Hanna POV:

I couldn't help but stare down at my ring as soon as Caleb left. Every time I see it, I picture it being from Caleb, not Jordan. I know that sounds awful, but it's impossible to get over your first love. Yes I care for and love Jordan, but in any way or as luck compared to Caleb. Seeing him a few minutes ago for the first time in years just is leaving me so confused.

I don't know what to do because I never got completely over him and I am not totally into my relationship with Jordan. I never opened up to anyone or told any one as much as I did Caleb and the same for him. To be honest, we probably know each other better than we know ourselves by now.

As soon as I saw Caleb all I wanted to do was run into his arms and hug him, kiss him, but also scream at him for all of the pain he caused me for leaving, but in retrospect, I probably did the same to him. In reality, it was all my fault for even deciding and thinking that it was okay to leave him waiting for me for endless hours and constantly canceling our plans for work. I should of saw it coming, it was only a matter of time until he actually left and me leaving after he warned me, probably destroyed him. I just wish he would've stayed that one time because then we would still be together since I with my job right after leaving. Our timing, is what broke us apart.

By this point, I had started crying without even realizing so I just went to lay down on the couch.

Caleb POV:

I had just gotten back to my guest room at the barn and went to get a drink then sit on the couch and just thing about what had just happened. I can't believe I went to see Hanna and thought I could handle it. As soon as I saw her, I just felt like I was going to break. She looked so beautiful as always and I took a few moments to just get lost in her gaze. I was so happy to finally see Hanna in some years and not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving that night because I still am in love with Hanna and love her more than anyone. Just from seeing her, I felt something and I know she felt it too because we know each other better than anyone.

I know she's engaged, but seeing her ring was the breaking point for me because I always though that I would be the one to propose to her. We would always talk about our future together and getting married and starting a family of our own after college and our careers take off. Thinking about what we could have been now makes me start crying and I can't stop.

I just need to talk to her and be able to see her again. I also need to just be back with her. I am so so broken inside without her with me and by my side. I love her. The only problem we now to deal with is Jordan.

* * *

Hanna POV:

I guess I must have fallen asleep on the couch located in the living room because I woke up to the sound of a knock on my hotel room door so I quickly got up to answer it.

When I opened the door, it revealed a distraught Caleb, he was in tears in everything and had clearly been crying for some time now.

"Caleb, are you okay?" I asked letting him in the room. I have never really seen him like this ever, maybe only a few times, usually I was the one in this type of state, and we were always there for each other.

"Wh- What the hell happened to us?" he blurted out when we pulled away and he was wiping tears that have fallen out of his eyes and off his face

That question definitely took me by shock and surprise, but at the same time, I was happy to hear it. I don't know why though "What do you mean?" I questioned

"Why did we have to break up?" he restated his previous question "I never stopped loving you, I never wanted to leave you, I just thought you didn't love me anymore" he said in between tears

"Ca- Caleb I-" I began to respond but I was at a loss for words because I just need him too

"I know that you are engaged and that kills me inside, knowing that I can't be the one to marry you, that you are someone else's now, and I know that we said that we would always be happy for each other, but the fact that you might love someone else breaks me inside, you know that? I though I would be able to see you again without breaking down, but I was wrong. I am still heart broken from that night, okay! I just need you to admit you love me still and we can be together again because I feel fixed when I'm with you, not with anyone else. You know, I haven't dated anyone else since you because it has been way to hard to even think about, I've been set up on dates and either don't show or leave early" he started rambling as he began to pace around the room.

His speech was making me fill with tears because this is everything I could've wished for

"And I know this is crazy because today is the first day we have seen each other in years but I'm sorry it is the truth. I never should've left you that night, it was the bi-" he kept going on but I shut him up with a kiss.

Our first kiss in years and it felt amazing from the start; our lips in rhythm, our tongues clashing together, my hands on the nape of hi neck, his supporting and guiding me. It was passionate, full of love, everything you could want and lasted for such a long time. Minutes later, we pulled away in need of air and we were both smiling, wiping one another's tears that have fallen on our cheeks. I took his hand and lead him to the couch so we could sit and discuss everything.

"Caleb we need to talk about this" I told him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I know" he agreed

"I'm engaged Caleb, we can't just get bad together right now, and anyway there is so much I have to tell you" I nervously informed him

"You can tell me anything Han, you know that" he reassured me placing his hand on my leg and squeezing it.

"I came back that night" I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes. Anytime and every time I thought about that time, I started to cry; it had changed so many aspects of my life.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered

"The night we broke up, a little after I left for work, I came back for you, for us and I quit my job" I murmured

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked

"You left your phone and everything about you, the only thing I had to remember you were gifts you gave me and a sweatshirt of yours which I basically lived in for a month and a half at least" I laughed slightly

"Oh, I'm sorry" he quietly said

I ignored it and asked something else I had been wondering "Why did you leave your phone?"

"It was to hard, seeing pictures of you constantly, being reminded of you all of the time, but I remembered your number and you do not know how many times I wanted to call you and come back for you, but I guess I was always just to scared" he admitted. I could tell he was really upset, I was able to see it in his facial expressions and I could tell by the sound of his voice.

"I really wish you would have called then" I said looking away from him for a second.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore" he mumbled

"I could never"

"I um actually still have this picture of us" he stated as he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and he pulled a picture out of it "I could never bring myself to get rid of it and not a day went by where I didn't look at it" he smiled a little

"Why this one?" I smiled

It was a picture of us right after we unpacked everything in our old apartment. It was our first day living together, my mom took it of us right before she left.

"Because it was when we had talked about us and our new life and what our future would be like together; we were just so happy" he said. God Caleb looked overjoyed just talking about us together, but there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh" I said

After a few moments of silence, he began to speak again. "Hanna... it's you" was all he said at first

"What?" I questioned confused

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me... it's you... it's you Hanna" he said with tears in his eyes and all I saw was pure truth and true love

"God, I love you so much Han" he said reaching his hands out for mine, pulling me as close to him as possible to plant a strong, gentle, loving kiss on my lips.

"I love you too" I smiled leaning into kiss him once again

"So does this mean we can give us another chance?" Caleb hopefully questioned

I just nodded and moved onto his laps and he put his arms around me

"I'm going to call Jordan and tell him that the engagements off" I smiled but continued when I saw his facial expression change when I mentioned Jordan's name. "You know, I never loved him anywhere near as much as I love you, I don't think I can love any one else as much as I love you. Sometimes, I'm not even sure if I even loved him" I concluded

"Good, then I can finally have my baby Han back" Caleb grinned making me blush

"Isn't is amazing how much your life can change in such a short amount of time" he then said

"I think it is fate" I replied "but we can't do anything until everything is over with Jordan" I reminded him

"I know, just kissing, but it is still good" he simply responded while smirking and he started to rub my arms up and down

"I can't believe we're getting back together and it's only the first time we have seen each other in some years" I commented and smiled, showing off my dimples "Don't you think it's a little crazy?"

"Just like us moving to New York together seemed crazy at first?" he reassured me "But most of my best memories happened their"

"Me too... remember when we babysat our neighbors baby girl?" I giggled

"How could I forget?" he laughed while pushing a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ears "I ended up being better than you at watching kid and you thought I would be awful"

"Hey, I was so much better than you" I argued even though he was right playfully smacking his chest

* * *

 _"Remind me again why I agreed that we would do this?" I asked dramatically falling onto the couch to sit next to Caleb and the baby we were watching_

 _"You said it would be good practice for us" he smirked looking over at me, taking his eyes off of the girl sleeping in his arms "Plus, what else were we going to do on a tuesday morning?" he questioned_

 _"Sleep" I sassed back_

 _"Go to sleep, I'll have two girls to look after now" he smiled at me, pulling me closer to him_

 _"Why are you so good at this?" I asked loving how good he was with the little girl_

 _"In case you have forgotten, I do have two younger brothers" he answered_

 _"Yeah, but they're thirteen and eleven, not two" I said_

 _"True, but it's not that hard" he remarked_

 _"Easy for you to say, you are not the one who changed the diaper, all you have to do is hold her while she sleeps" I snarked_

 _"And make sure she doesn't wake up" he added_

 _"Whatever" I said turning away from him_

 _"Won't this be so cool when it's our baby?" Caleb questioned a few minutes later_

 _"You think about stuff like that?" I asked unable to hide the smile creeping up on my face_

 _"How could I not, we're always talking about it" he smiled back_

 _"Yeah but I_ _did not know you thought about it on your own dummie" I said as if it were very obvious_

 _"Well babe, if I was the dummie, why was I the one who got her to fall asleep and stop crying?" he asked me right before planting a big kiss on my lips._

* * *

"It's one of my favorite memories also Han" Caleb admitted to me

"Why?" I asked

"Because I always thought about what it would be like if we had a baby together, even when we weren't together" he replied, but that response meant so much to me

"So do I" I admitted

"We could have one, if I didn't leave, hell we probably would've been married by now also if I didn't leave, it's all my fault" he said beginning to get upset again

"No, don't say that. If I didn't leave in the first place, it wouldn't have happened" I reassured him kissing his forehead

"But you came, back I didn't" he said as I wiped a tear away from his eye and he did the same

"I don't care. That doesn't matter now"

I then leaned down to kiss him passionately and strongly, something we have both been craving for years. His arms, still supporting me, but on went on the small of my back, and the other on my cheek, while my hands were around his neck.

When we pulled apart, I finally said the words that he has been waiting to hear come from my lips.

"It's always been you too and I love you so much" I told him

 **So I have had this idea for a while and the two shot will be coming soon and maybe even more parts to the story. Also, the "it's you part is from One Tree Hill (OTH). It's a really good show, check it out. As always, leave a review and any suggestions!**


End file.
